La melodia de tu corazon
by maryluz-mty
Summary: 3x4 Todos estan en casa de Quatre, pero el rubio se siente triste ¿Cual es el motivo de que Quatre este así?


La Melodía de tu Corazón

Basado en Gundam Wing

Por Maryluz

Pairings: 3x4, 2+1(solo leve mención)

Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

Raiting: NC-17

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Lemon

-- Dialogo -

'Pensamientos'

"_Recuerdos_"

"_Era agradable… muy agradable tenerlos de nuevo a todos juntos bajo un mismo techo. Después de habernos separado por casi dos años, de nuevo todos nos reuníamos por lo menos una vez cada dos o tres meses. Parecía como si tan solo hubiéramos dejado de vernos por unos cuantos días. Nadie parecía haber cambiado mucho en este tiempo"._

"_Wufei estaba en los Preventers. Se unió a ellos por que Sally se lo pidió. Pensé que iba a rechazar esa oferta, fue muy reconfortante el saber que no lo hizo. Algo muy dentro de mí, me dice que no solo acepto por mantenerse ocupado. Creo que Sally tiene mucho que ver con su decisión". _

"_Duo y Heero… bueno, cuando termino todo esto de la amenaza de Marimeia, Heero se fue a cuidar a Relena. Formaba parte de su sequito de guardaespaldas. Durante ese tiempo Duo venía mucho a mi y podía sentir su tristeza, aun que siempre estaba sonriendo y haciendo bromas. El tema de Heero y su tristeza nunca lo tratamos, pero yo sabía por que estaba así. De pronto, un día sin más, dejo de venir a verme. Y supe la razón de inmediato, aun que hasta la fecha no ha dicho nada. Es fácil ver que su alegría ha regresado y que Heero ha dejado de ser ese soldado frío que siempre conocimos."_

"_Heero siempre fue frío, si. Pero no con Duo. A pesar de ser siempre tan callado, siempre encontraba unas cuantas palabras que le dedicaba a ese trenzado tan hablador. Un cállate Duo o un Baka, siempre eran dirigidas a él de una forma diferente al que podía dirigirlas a cualquiera de nosotros. No creo haber sido el único que se dio cuenta de eso. Estoy seguro que todos lo notamos. Pero solo yo he sentido como las paredes de gundamio que rodeaban el corazón del soldado perfecto, se fueron rompiendo sin que pudiera darse cuenta o hiciera algo para detenerlas". _

"_Ahora los dos han entrado al grupo de preventivos. No era de extrañarse, ambos son muy buenos y Sally y Lady One insistieron mucho en que se integraran al equipo."_

No puedo evitar reír ante las bromas que Duo siempre le hace a Wufei. El color rojo sube hasta su rostro y él no lo soporta. Nunca ha podido regresarle una broma, ni creo que pueda lograrlo algún día.

Siento una mirada sobre mí y al girar la vista me topo de lleno con esos ojos verde esmeralda que siempre me perturban. Me sonrojo ha mas no poder al ver que me mira de forma tan fija y no puedo sostenerle la mirada. La bajo de forma apenada.

"_Trowa siempre me ha gustado, desde que estábamos en las misiones. Recuerdo haberle dicho a Dorothy en libra, los motivos por los que amaba a Trowa. Pero a nadie más le he dicho lo que siento por él… ni siquiera a Duo, aun que se que lo intuye."_

"_Trowa sigue trabajando en el circo, ayudando a Catherine en su acto de cuchillos. Le gusta ese lugar, muchas veces me lo ha dicho, lo considera como su casa y por eso siempre regresa allí". _

"_Y yo… yo me encargo de los negocios de mi familia, como habían sido los deseos de mi padre. Pero es una vida vacía, cuanto daría por poderle decir lo que siento… pero sigo sin tener el valor suficiente para decirle cuanto lo amo… nos seguimos viendo como lo que siempre fuimos; solo un par de buenos amigos."_

Giro mi vista de nuevo hasta el sillón donde están sentados Heero y Trowa y veo como él comienza a bostezar.

Ya es tarde y el viaje desde la colonia L3 debió haberlo cansado. Hemos estado platicando los cinco desde temprana hora. Nos han traído comida y bebida y a esta hora los sirvientes de mi mansión ya se han retirado.

-- Tienes sueño Trowa? – pregunto al ver que vuelve a bostezar, pero al haber hablado en voz alta he captado la atención de todos.

-- No aguantas nada! – dijo Duo bromeando – yo estoy despierto desde ayer a las cinco de la mañana y aun no tengo sueño.

-- Perfecto – dijo Heero dirigiendo su vista a Duo haciéndolo sonrojar.

-- Estoy cansado – dijo Trowa poniéndose de pie – si no les molesta, me retirare a descansar.

-- Tu habitación esta lista Trowa – dije sonriendo de forma nerviosa – en unos momentos uno de mis sirvientes te llevara una jarra con agua.

-- No es necesario Quatre. Buenas noches a todos – dijo Trowa girándose para salir por el lado este de la sala.

-- Hey Barton! – grito Wufei haciendo que Trowa se detuviera y que todos voltearan a verlo. - Que acaso no recuerdas donde quedan las habitaciones? – pregunto señalando del lado contrario al que se dirigía Trowa – están por allá!

-- No. La mía esta por este otro lado – dijo Trowa señalando el sitio por el que iba a salir.

-- Y las de nosotros? – me pregunto Wufei viéndome sin entender. No pude evitar reír de forma nerviosa. Ya me temía algo como esto.

-- Donde mismo Wufei, en el lado Oeste de la mansión.

-- Quee?? – dijo Wufei alterado – por que las nuestras están del lado oeste y la de Barton del lado este?

-- Por que yo así la pedí – respondió Trowa a la pregunta de Wufei.

-- Y por que hiciste semejante cosa Trowa? – pregunto Duo sin entender – siempre nos han dado habitaciones contiguas.

-- Por que siempre que nos reunimos todos. Ustedes dos hacen demasiado ruido y no nos dejan dormir a los demás – dijo Trowa viendo fijamente a Duo y a Heero.

-- Que??? Eso no es verdad!!! – dijo Duo totalmente sonrojado.

-- Claro que es verdad! – secundo Wufei la queja de Trowa – las ocasiones anteriores en que nos hemos visto, yo amanezco con un par de ojeras enormes por culpa suya!

-- No fue eso lo que dijiste la última vez! – dijo Duo molesto y cada vez más rojo.

-- Y que querías que dijera? Que debido al escándalo nocturno de una parejita no me dejaban dormir???

No puedo evitar reír de forma disimulada. Quizá después de este reclamo público, Heero y Duo por fin se animen a decirnos que son pareja.

-- No se para que piden dos habitaciones si solo terminan por usar una – volvió a decir Wufei molesto.

-- Haaa!!! – el asombro en la cara de Duo era cada vez más evidente. Mientras Heero solo permanecía con los brazos cruzados sin decir nada. Pero sin perder ningún detalle de la conversación de mis compañeros.

-- Es verdad lo que dice Wufei, para que hacen trabajar de más al personal de Quatre. Solo usen una habitación.

-- Están locos!! – dijo Duo sumamente rojo. Para después voltear a ver a Heero – Heero di algo!

Todos vimos como Heero se paro de su lugar con su acostumbrada mirada fría. Creo que esperábamos una reacción de enojo o molestia. Aun que es difícil ver sus emociones y saber de que forma va a actuar.

Pero esta vez solo vimos como se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar del lado Oeste de la sala.

-- Heero!!, Heero!! – comenzó a gritar Duo al ver que se iba sin decir nada y se dio prisa en alcanzarlo – espera Heero a donde vas?

-- Por petición popular voy a cambiar las cosas de mi cuarto al tuyo…

-- Quee??

-- A menos que quieras ser tu quien cambie las cosas a mi habitación? – dijo Heero para después perderse por la puerta de la sala mientras Duo lo seguía protestando.

No pude evitar reír ante el comentario de Heero. Eso era más o menos una declaración pública de que eran pareja. Nunca imagine que Heero fuera a reaccionar de esa forma. A pesar de que su voz sonó fría y aparentemente sin emociones, pude sentir la calidez que trasmitían sus palabras. Era como si se sintiera aliviado de podernos decir que ellos estaban juntos… felizmente juntos.

No pude evitar sentirme triste ante ese pensamiento. Ellos estaban juntos y felices, pero yo estaba solo y desdichado…

Sentí la calidez de una mano sobre mi hombro y volteé sorprendido para toparme de nuevo con esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto me gustan.

Pude ver la preocupación en su semblante siempre serio. Pude sentir en ese momento algo que ya había sentido antes. Un calor que me embragaba todo el cuerpo y me hacía temblar al sentirlo. No pude evitar que un intenso rubor tiñera mis mejillas al verme reflejado en esos ojos verdes tan cargados de nostalgia.

-- Estas bien Quatre? – me pregunto Trowa sin dejar de verme.

-- S… si Trowa – dije en voz casi inaudible.

-- Yo también quiero mi habitación de ese otro lado!!! – la voz molesta de Wufei nos hizo romper el hechizo de nuestras miradas. Yo volteé a verlo sonriendo.

-- Lo siento Wufei, pero a estas horas no creo que alguien pueda arreglarte una habitación de ese lado – trate de explicarle. Pero creo que no entendió lo que quise decir con "arreglarle"

-- No importa, yo me las arreglo con lo que haya de ese lado. Si no me cambian de habitación, seguramente mañana voy a estar dormido todo el día.

-- Tu habitación es la última de esa ala, la habitación de Heero era la que estaba en seguida de la tuya. Creo que esta noche si podrás dormir.

-- Pero por que no puedo irme de aquel lado? – volvió a insistir Wufei.

-- Por que en esas habitaciones no hay muebles. No es muy seguido que tengamos visitas. Así que solo se amueblan las habitaciones que van a ser usadas. Todos los muebles están en las bodegas del sótano y los subimos cuando alguien avisa que viene.

-- Oh!

-- Si me hubieras dicho, como lo hizo Trowa, que querías una habitación lejos de Heero y Duo. Te hubiera mandado preparar una al lado de la de Trowa. Pero eso lo arreglaremos mañana Wufei. Pero si es mucho el ruido, puedes dormir en mi habitación, si gustas.

Sentí que algo golpeaba mi corazón con fuerza y voltee hacía donde estaba Trowa. Sin embargo solo alcance a ver su espalda cuando esta se perdía por el pasillo.

Se fue sin despedirse…

Pero que había sido ese dolor en mi pecho? Que?

Me gusta mirar los árboles de noche en la colonia. He mandado fabricar un invernadero que llené de flores y plantas y en el techo descansa una ventana enorme que muestra parte del espacio y deja ver un cielo con estrellas, como si estuviéramos en la tierra.

Cada noche desde que regrese a este sitió, vengo con mi violín a descansar de las labores del día. A terminar de componer esta melodía que suena en mi corazón desde hace meses.

Pero al llegar al último compás siempre me detengo, carente de inspiración para continuarla.

Levanto el violín hasta mi hombro y comienzo a interpretar las suaves notas sobre él mientras observo las estrellas…

Mientras toco puedo imaginar cada momento que hemos pasado juntos. Cada minuto y cada segundo en que su mirada y la mía han chocado y he podido perderme en ese verde esmeralda de sus ojos. Me gusta imaginar, mientras toco, que esa mirada tan sería que siempre le acompaña, esconde sus sentimientos. Esconde lo que hay en su corazón… Como lo esconde el mío. Trato de seguir recordando cosas, pero en mi mente solo están esos ojos verdes y me interrumpo de nuevo casi al llegar al final sin nada en mi cabeza más que aquellos ojos de mirada tan melancólica.

-- Trowa… - susurro a la nada dejando mi violín a un lado.

-- Quatre?

Volteo sorprendido al escuchar una vos detrás mío y me topo con sorpresa con la persona en la que tanto pensaba. Solo trae el pantalón del pijama y una bata larga desabrochada. No puedo evitar que un sonrojo cubra por completo mi cara al verlo vestido solo así. No puedo evitar que mi mirada recorra ese fuerte pecho desnudo que lleva bajo la bata y me apuro en desviar la mirada.

-- Lo… lo… lo siento Trowa, te he despertado – digo de forma nerviosa sin animarme a verlo.

-- No importa – me dice de forma gentil haciendo que sienta que un calor aun mas fuerte cubre mi rostro – esa melodía que tocabas… - levanto la vista para verlo. Sus ojos recorren mis facciones con curiosidad – era hermosa, pero no la terminaste.

-- No… no esta terminada – digo sintiéndome arder por dentro ante su escrutinio.

-- Tu la compusiste? – me pregunta con sorpresa. Y yo solo puedo atinar a asentir – es hermosa, pero triste.

-- Te parece triste? – y veo como Trowa solo asiente sin decirme nada.

Su mirada me perturba, me recorre y no puedo evitar que una mezcla de sentimientos me invadan haciéndome estremecer por dentro. Prefiero no mirarle y le doy la espalda viendo al techo.

-- Quatre? – escucho su voz un tanto preocupada al hablarme – te sucede algo? - pero solo agito mi cabeza en negativa.

-- Siento haber perturbado tus sueños Trowa, es solo que… necesitaba despejar mi mente del trabajo y lo único que lo consigue es la música, por eso tocaba – digo escondiendo mis verdaderos pensamientos 'Quería tenerte cerca y lo único que me hace sentirte así es la música'.

-- No estaba dormido… - y siento la suave caricia de su mano sobre mi hombro. Un extraño sentimiento se apodera de mi corazón.

Volteo para ver sus ojos verdes, esos ojos verdes en los que tanto me gusta reflejarme. Puedo ver una mirada distinta en ellos, una mirada que he visto pocas veces en él. Siento que un calor sube por toda mi piel y me sonrojo a más no poder, no puedo sostenerle la mirada y vuelvo a bajarla.

Siento la suave caricia de su mano sobre mi barbilla y lentamente me hace subirla para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

-- Por que veo tanta tristeza en tus ojos Quatre? – me pregunta Trowa y de nuevo vuelvo a ruborizarme.

Que puedo contestarle? Que puedo decirle? Que estoy tiste por que estoy enamorado de él y se que no tengo una oportunidad? Que lo amo más que a mi vida y que se que estoy destinado a seguirlo viendo solo como a un amigo?

-- No Trowa, estas equivocado... – digo bajando la vista y dando un paso hacía atrás para alejarme.

-- Puedes engañarlos a todos, pero no a mi Quatre – me dice Trowa con tanta seguridad que hace que voltee a verlo con mi corazón latiendo a mil – Si Quatre, a mi no me engañas. Por que te empeñas en fingir que todo esta bien cuando yo se que no es así?

-- Trowa…

-- Desde que llegue he visto tus esfuerzos por ocultar tu tristeza. Quizá hayas engañado a los demás, pero no a mi Quatre. Que es lo que te tiene así? No puedo soportar el ver que sufres….

No pude evitar que sus palabras me llegaran a lo mas hondo, comenzando a formar esas gotas saldas que inundan mis ojos. Sin poder evitarlas, ellas salen de ellos, comenzado a escurrirse por mis mejillas.

Bajo la vista totalmente apenado, no puedo evitar sentirme así delante de alguien que es tan fuerte… tan serio… tan perfecto…

Siento como sus delgadas y fuertes manos toman mi rostro entre ellas y como con los pulgares limpia esas traviesas lagrimas que salen de mis ojos.

-- No llores Quatre… me parten el alma tus lagrimas…

Sus palabras me sorprenden y me fijo en sus ojos, de nuevo su mirada brilla de una forma que me hace estremecer. Mi corazón late apresurado y siento algo calido que me envuelve. Un sentimiento que no proviene de mi y que me cubre y me hace sentir fuerte.

-- Dime a que se debe esa tristeza Quatre? Confía en mi – me dice Trowa sin soltar mi rostro. Yo solo atino a tomar sus calidas manos y a bajar la vista para poder contarle.

-- Amo a una persona… sin la esperanza de que me corresponda - digo al tiempo en que siento que mi corazón se sacude al sentir un sentimiento externo que se sacude con igual violencia, pero decido continuar ya que he comenzado a hablar – ese ser es el más perfecto que jamás haya conocido. Tiene un corazón enorme, es gentil, es calido y yo le amo más que a mi vida… pero… - levanto la vista para verle mientras dos lagrimas escurren por mis mejillas, su mirada esta entrecerrada pero no me interrumpe, me escucha atentamente limpiando con gentileza las gotas saladas que llegan hasta sus dedos – él no me ama.

-- Él? - me dice sin poder creerme, mientras siento que mi corazón vuelve a sacudirse por sentimientos propios y extraños que llegan hasta él.

-- Él – continuo sin dejar de verlo – ha salvado mi cuerpo y mi alma incontables veces. Es un amigo, es un soldado, es un piloto Gundam… – digo mientras veo que su mirada se suaviza aun mas que antes – es un acróbata, es tan perfecto... y yo lo amo casi desde que le conozco – digo bajando la vista mientras sostengo sus manos calidas.

-- Quatre… - me dice casi en un susurro aun sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos, mientras mis lágrimas no dejan de escurrirse – a caso… - comienza nervioso, pero siento que su corazón late a la par con él mío. Se que ha podido entenderme, aun que estoy hablando en tercera persona. Se que él sabe… estoy seguro y levanto mi vista para verle – Soy yo? – No puedo evitar el sonreír tímidamente. Puedo ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-- Si. Eres tú… - le confirmo lo que ya sabe.

Siento como sus manos sueltan mi rostro, mientras mi corazón se llena de una alegría infinita. Para sentir como sus manos se cierran sobre mi espalda en un abrazo calido que me incita a acercarme a su rostro. Dejo que mis labios se unan a los suyos, buscando un beso que nos confirme que no soñamos y que nuestros corazones son uno mismo.

Entre abro mis labios para dejar que su lengua invada mi boca y comience a jugar con mi luenga. Dejo que saboree, que pruebe y recorra a su gusto con su boca la mía. Mis manos están sobre su cuello y le abrazo más a mi cuerpo para profundizar mas el beso… lo se y lo siento, él me ama también.

-- No lo sabía… - le escucho murmurar a mi oído mientras sus labios me besan – si lo hubiera sabido antes… no hubiéramos sufrido tanto.

-- Te amo – susurro a su oído

Siento sus manos moverse sobre la tela de mi camisa, mientras las mías comienzan a moverse entre los pliegues de su bata. Puedo sentir un ligero temblor sobre mi cuerpo, cuando siento sus manos sobre mi espalda.

Siento su boca recorrer mi cuello con besos cortos, haciendo que mi respiración entre cortada suelte un gemido de éxtasis. Sus manos se deslizan por mi pecho cuando termina de abrir mi camisa.

Muy a penas y somos concientes del lugar en donde estamos… estamos en pleno jardín, rodeados de las plantas y las flores del invernadero. Solo ellas son testigos mudos de la forma en la que nos amamos.

Siento mi camisa caer, para después caer la bata que cubre el pecho de Trowa. Sus labios calidos cubren con besos mi pecho desnudo, mientras una de sus manos baja hasta el pantalón.

-- Trowa… - escapa un gemido de mi boca cuando siento como llega hasta mi pezón y comienza a besarlo, a chuparlo y a torturarlo con su lengua.

-- Mi pequeño ángel - escucho que me susurra subiendo por mi pecho hasta mi oído para volver a capturar mis labios entre los suyos.

Siento como me levanta entre sus brazos y paso mis brazos por su cuello para profundizar más el beso. Y sin darme cuenta me lleva hasta esa habitación en el ala este de la mansión. Y de forma gentil me recuesta en la cama, mientras retira de forma lenta mi pantalón abierto junto con el boxer, dejándome por completo desnudo ante su vista.

Me sonrojo cuando veo ese brillo en sus ojos, parecen los ojos de un león a punto de devorar a su presa. Pero yo no soy una presa, solo soy un chico enamorado que se entrega en cuerpo y alma al dueño de su corazón.

Atrapo su cuello para obligarlo a colocarse sobre mí, le beso la comisura de los labios, las mejillas, las sienes. Toma una de mis manos y de forma gentil la dirige hasta el pantalón de su pijama, me pide sin palabras que lo retire por él.

Mientras dejo que mi mano baje arrastrando con ella su pijama, besos sus hombros, su pecho. Puedo escuchar un gemido que me hace estremecer.

-- Trowa… - digo su nombre en un jadeo mientras escucho el mío en sus labios.

-- Quatre…

Escucho su voz pronunciando mi nombre mientras me abraza fuerte a su cuerpo. Su piel junto a la mía, su alma frente a la mía, su corazón unido al mío… amo tanto a este piloto…

-- Te amo Trowa… - susurro a su oído terminando de bajar el pantalón de su pijama.

Siento como con besos calidos recorre mi cuerpo haciendo que varios estremecimientos arqueen mi cuerpo. Con gemidos inconscientes contesto a las caricias sobre mi cuerpo.

Me ama… repite mi mente, mientras siento como su boca llega hasta mi estomago e introduce su lengua en mi ombligo haciéndome gemir mas fuerte.

-- Trowa! – grito su nombre al sentir como su mano mueve mi miembro erecto por sus caricias.

-- Quatre… - siento como se detiene llegando de nuevo a mis labios, sin retirar su mano – no quiero apresurarte – me susurra mientras besa mis mejillas.

-- No me apresuras – le murmuro pasando mis brazos por su espalda y apresándolo sobre mi cuerpo – te estas tardando – le digo sonriendo.

-- Mi pequeño rubio – me sonríe en respuesta.

Entrelazo mis piernas a su cuerpo mientras beso su cuello… es tan alto! Que me cubre por completo.

Siento su miembro endurecido chocar contra mi vientre, se mueve al rito de sus movimiento en el mío y retiro una de mis manos de su espalda para dejarla avanzar hasta su miembro.

-- Quatre! – escucho un gemido fuerte que escapo de sus labios al sentir la calidez de mi mano sobre el suyo erecto.

Gotea… de mi miembro salen gotas de semen que mojan ya sus manos. Puedo sentir como algo invade mi cuerpo y me molesta un poco. Puedo sentir como se detiene retirando aquello que me molesta y abro mis ojos topándome de nuevo con esos ojos verdes preocupados.

-- Estas bien? – me pregunta preocupado – te he lastimado mucho? – y sonrió al saber que no quiere hacerme daño.

-- No me has lastimado – le digo sonriendo entrelazando más mis piernas a su cuerpo y pasando mis brazos por su cuello para acercarlo a mi cuerpo – continua!… por favor no te detengas ahora.

Vuelvo a ver esa mueca en forma de sonrisa que no todos le han visto. Puedo considerarme privilegiado de tenerla solo para mí ahora.

Vuelvo a sentir algo que me invade, pero esta vez duele menos que al principio. Se mueve de forma lenta dentro de mi cuerpo ya no es doloroso, comienza a ser placentero. De mis labios escapan los gemidos al sentir como introduce un segundo dedo y comienzan a moverse más rápido que antes.

-- Trowa! – grito fuerte su nombre, entre jadeos de placer.

Siento como se levanta sobre la cama, dejándome con la necesidad de que siguiera.

-- Trowa no me dejes! – suplico al sentir que se levanta.

Pero casi de inmediato sus fuertes manos me toman por la cintura haciendo que mi cuerpo se arquee con su movimiento.

-- Jamás Quatre! – me asegura.

Siento como de forma lenta me acomoda entre sus piernas, estoy listo para recibirle, Ala sabe que lo estoy. Y le miro a los ojos, esperando que lo haga, que entre en mi cuerpo y seamos uno. Pero su mirada se ve intranquila, se que no quiere lastimarme y piensa que al tomarme lo hará.

-- No me harás daño Trowa – le aseguro sonriendo y veo que su mirada cambia – estoy listo, te necesito Trowa.

-- Yo también te necesito Quatre – escucho su voz y le veo sonreírme.

Entonces siento como de forma lenta se introduce en mí haciéndome lanzar un grito mientras cierro los ojos de forma fuerte y una lágrima escapa de mis ojos…

-- Quatre? – escucho la voz preocupada de Trowa, pero abro los ojos y le sonrió moviéndome aun mas hasta sus caderas haciendo que entre por completo en mi.

-- Trowa!, Trowa! – digo abandonándome a sus caricias.

Entonces siento sus movimientos dentro de mí, sus gemidos se confunden con los míos, ambos tenemos el corazón latiendo a mil. Siento sus impulsos, siento como caen las gotas de sudor de su cuerpo y se confunde con el mío.

Su mano se cierra sobre mi miembro haciéndome estremecer de pasión. Lo mueve, lo sube, lo baja, me masturba mientras embiste cada vez más y más rápido, cada vez más y más fuerte. Cada vez el rito se hace más fuerte y nuestros gemidos incrementan su volumen. Nuestros corazones laten, nuestros jadeos se interrumpen a momentos. Nuestras gotas de sudor caen cada vez con más frecuencia…

Mi cuerpo se tensa llegando al límite y siento que Trowa se detiene abruptamente al mismo tiempo en que lo hago yo. Y es entonces que al mismo tiempo ambos gritamos nuestros nombres y explotamos al mismo tiempo derramando nuestra semilla, yo en su mano y el dentro de mí…

No puedo evitar que mi corazón sienta esa felicidad que creía perdida, que pensaba que jamás llegaría a sentir y sonrió con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo esa calidez que me inunda en el interior.

Abro los ojos al sentir que un cuerpo tan caliente como lo esta el mío sostiene mis muñecas a los lados y me topo con esos ojos verdes que me sonríen. Ya no se ve esa melancolía ni esa soledad. Ya no se ve esa tristeza… ahora se ve felicidad.

-- Estas bien pequeño ángel? – me pregunta Trowa y solo atino a sonreír.

-- Mejor que nunca – le contesto – Te amo Trowa y esto ha sido lo más hermoso que me ha pasado – Trowa se acerca a mis labios cerrando los ojos y yo los cierro igual para recibirle. Ha sido un beso corto y vuelvo a ver sus ojos sonreírme.

-- Yo también te amo.

Y ambos nos acostamos en la cama, dispuestos a dormir un rato, estamos cansados, tan cansados que Trowa se duerme casi al poner la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Me acurruco entre sus brazos y siento como me rodea con su cuerpo estando adormilado lanzando la sabana sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos. No necesitamos más calor que nuestros cuerpos.

Y escuchando su corazón latir comienzan a surgir en mi cabeza las últimas notas de la melodía de mi corazón.

Escucho su corazón latiendo de forma rítmica, se que duerme de forma tranquila. Y me levanto totalmente desnudo, ignorando mi cansancio y el pequeño dolor que me produce al hacerlo, para llegar hasta el violín que ha quedado olvidado en el invernadero.

Veo las luces que provocan las estrellas en el cielo del invernadero. No me preocupo por mi desnudes y levanto el violín hasta mi hombro para comenzar a tocarlo. Esta vez recuerdo lo maravilloso de esta noche… y las últimas notas salen de mis manos como si las conociera desde siempre.

Sonrío…

-- Te ha gustado? – pregunto sin voltearme.

-- Es hermosa, ahora si la has terminado y veo que el final ya no es triste – escucho una voz firme a mis espaldas y por fin volteo para toparme con la desnudez de Trowa que me ha seguido hasta el invernadero y me observa como esa fiera tierna que fue en la cama – regresamos a la cama? – me pregunta y yo sonrió.

El violín vuelve a quedar olvidado, cuando Trowa me abraza a su cuerpo para volver a besarme y de nuevo me lleva hasta su cama…

Esa mañana estamos los cinco en el comedor esperando que nos traigan el desayuno. Los ojos verdes de Trowa me sonríen en silenció, mientras yo le sonrió abiertamente, como lo he hecho siempre.

Duo esta dormido en la mesa, se muy bien por que y le sonrió a Heero al ver que trata en vano de despertarlo sin poder lograrlo.

Por fin Duo despierta al sentir como Heero le ha metido un codazo, el desayuno esta por servirse y creo que Duo se ha percatado de algo.

-- Wu amigo, hoy no tienes ojeras – le comenta clavando sus ojos violetas en la cara de nuestro amigo.

-- No, esta vez no tengo ojeras, por que no me quede en mi habitación – afirma Wufei mientras Duo abre los ojos por la sorpresa.

-- Entonces donde te has quedado? – pregunta nuestro trenzado amigo – en el sillón de la sala? – dice bromeando y riendo a carcajadas.

-- En la habitación de Quatre! – casi grita haciendo que Trowa y yo volteáramos a verlo.

-- Vaya Wu amigo, yo no sabía que entre tu y Quatre… - trató de insinuar Duo, mientras Wufei intentaba protestar por eso.

Pero la boca de Wufei se quedo abierta y antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, las palabras de Trowa le ganaron.

-- Por supuesto que no – dijo de forma seria haciendo que todos volteáramos a verlo.

-- A caso… - dijo Duo señalándonos, mientras Trowa levanto la mano para tomar la mía.

-- Si – dijo Trowa haciendo que un intenso rubor cubriera mi rostro por completo.

-- Felicidades amigos! – dijo Duo con una emoción sincera, mientras sentía que Heero y Wufei también nos felicitaban con la mirada sin decirlo.

-- Ahora entiendo por que no estabas en tu habitación – dijo Wufei comenzando a comer – entonces puedo yo quedarme allí? – dijo viéndome, pero de nuevo fue Trowa quien contesto.

-- De ninguna manera, tú te vas a mi habitación en el ala este y yo me voy a la de Quatre.

-- Injusticia! – murmuro Wufei haciendo que todos nos riéramos.

-- Y ahora que harán? – me sorprendió la pregunta de Heero, sentí la preocupación por nosotros. Parecía que la invisible pared de Gundamio se había hecho pedazos cuando Duo entro.

-- Lo mismo que ustedes… amarnos – aseguro Trowa.

Vi el sonrojo en las mejillas de Duo y el imperceptible color en las de Heero. Solo me reí un poco. Yo sabía a que se refería Heero y ya lo habíamos hablado. Yo seguiría haciéndome cargo de los satélites naturales de mi familia, pero no tengo por que vivir en la mansión por completo solo. Trowa me dijo que había abandonado el circo para entrar a preventers, algo que Lady One aun no les informaba al resto de los preventivos, y lo hizo por estar más cerca de mí. Ya que estando en preventers podía estar como el resto, en la colonia L4 de forma fija y podría visitarme. En un principió creyó que estaba destinado a verme solo como a un amigo, pero la melodía de mi corazón le enseño, que estaríamos como más que eso:

Como Dos Enamorados Amantes.

OWARI.

Notas de la Autora.

Por fin pude hacer un 3x4, nada que ver con ninguna de mis anteriores historias. Espero que los personajes no me hayan quedado muy fuera de carácter, pero es que para este fic no me puse a ver mis videos. Solo me puse a recorrer el internet buscando páginas de estos dos magníficos personajes. Si vieran de todo lo que me entere!!!, jejejeje.

Quiero darle las gracias a Dark Elliot, quien me dijo que para hacer un fic de estos personajes debería tener solo una palabra en mente: ternura!, gracias por el consejo Dark Elliot!!

Espero les haya gustado y ya saben. Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos a: maryluz_


End file.
